


Longview

by Inurshuh



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Smut, meet me at masturbation station, mentions of G5 being G5, no beta we die like old men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh
Summary: "He’s come to anticipate running into her and Smokey. New World City was just large enough that they didn’t always run into each other, thank fuck ‘cause Smokey had a hard-on for arresting him, but enough times that he knew just how to rile her up ... And purely selfish. She looked fucking good when she had her sole focus on him, cheeks red, chest rising and falling with each huff of breath she takes."OR, that one-time Tashigi walks in on Zoro jerkin' it. A Zotash Discord server prompt!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Longview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cynomania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynomania/gifts).



> Received this awesome prompt from Alienshark and I just had to! "So.... Who's writing that fic of Zoro having to take on a cleanin job to pay bills and wanking on the bathtub with Tashigi walking in?" - I won't lie, this prompt broke me. I had to amend it. I am so sorry!
> 
> I hope you enjoy chapter 1 :)

_I'm not antisocial, and it's nothing that's reproachful_

_ It's just natural! - It's only me! _

_ I can't think of anybody else I'd rather spend some one on one time with _

_ It's not that hard to see, _

_ It's only me. _

There’s definitely something about this Christmas that he can get behind. He’s not even all that mad that he’s stuck with G5, the single worst marine unit in existence he swears to all that’s fuckin Holy because who just casually hangs out with a wanted criminal? 

G-5 did, that’s who. Not that he can fucking blame them. His crew’s a whole Hell of a lot more fun than Smokey and Glasses, a whole lot of chaos against the attempts of structure those two try to shove down their throat. And the G-5 isn’t the type for structure, just two steps away from being criminals like the Stawhats were. 

Nah, he doesn’t mind being stuck here when there are barrels of sake everywhere, bottles of liquor and beer scattered about, more food than he can fucking eat. Even if his favorite, rice balls because apparently, it was a certain Captain’s favorite snack, and he’s not even pissed about that. He’s come to anticipate running into her and Smokey - bound to fucking happen, with them being stationed at the Punk Hazard base in downtown. New World City was just large enough that they didn’t always run into each other, thank fuck ‘cause Smokey had a hard-on for arresting him, but enough times that he knew just how to rile her up.

Considers it particularly hilarious because he can make the black-haired woman lose her cool in 2.5 seconds flat if he put his mind to it, could have her screaming and yell in his face in under 30 seconds, and her hand gripped tight around the hilt of her sword at 45 seconds. Within a minute, she’s got her sword drawn and they’re fighting. It was fucking fantastic. 

And purely selfish. She looked fucking good when she had her sole focus on him, cheeks red, chest rising and falling with each huff of breath she takes. Most of the time she’s wearing those hideous floral button-ups but sometimes after a fight, there’s just enough fabric torn that he can make out the sides of her breasts under a tank top, or the top of her breasts, and he can imagine her huffing and red for another fucking reason when she purses her lips together before she’s screaming in his face.

Doesn’t matter what she’s wearing, because over the past few months he’s just started wondering what her lips would look like pursed around his dick, and that’s probably something he should work harder at,  _ Hah like right fucking now, _ because sporting an erection mid-fight is one thing when he can slip out and take care of it, but at a party? It was just really fucking uncomfortable. 

And that’s how he finds himself in her fucking apartment at 10:30 at night, hand sliding up and down his dick, another grip holding the base, and frustrated snarl making it’s way out of his throat. He can still hear the music, just across the hall, and he wonders if she’s still in the corner pissed from a few moments ago, still huffing and puffing and defending herself to her Smokey, or talking morbid historical naval deaths with Robin. Wonders if the perverted cook was finally making his way towards her. Not that he’d get far - she’d turn him down. Always had, always will. 

But he really needs to stop that train of that, because it just leads him to think about how he’d wanted to pin her against the wall of the corner when she’d started poking him in the chest earlier, yelling at him about some bullshit, he can’t even remember what he said that started the argument, and it hadn’t mattered. Because considering the dress Nami had managed to slip her into it, he had a good view of her breasts when he looked down, the tight fabric clinging to her chest and he’s always amazed at how toned she is, couldn’t always tell from the frumpy clothes she wore.

And that dress was the cause of tonight’s particular problem because this isn’t his first rodeo, he can control a fucking hard-on when she’s dressed like a conservative grandma but when she’s decked out in a tight low cut dress with slits down the side? His dick starts doing more of the thinking, a little harder,  _ fuck my life, _ to wrangle under control. She looks decidedly  _ good _ in that dress, and that’s probably what started it, their fight because Zoro can’t help himself. He always has to  _ pick _ especially when he’s interested and oh, he’s fucking interested.

He can hear that blood rushing through his veins, the beat of his heart, and the slick sounds his hand makes as he pumps himself a few times. He wiggles his toes in the soft plush of her living room carpet and he grunts when he starts circling the head, thrusting his hips into his fist as he picks up speed. He can grip his hand harder, and that feels fucking good, but he’s more interested in being buried in someone, a particular someone. 

Zoro weighs his options of drinking his fill some more, plenty of fucking booze a the party, and then snagging someone to fuck for the night, except he knows who he’d want to take home, and the prospect of a different kind of fight with her makes him shudder. He wonders if she’d fuck just like she fought, if she’d be shy or if she’d be as headstrong and outspoken in bed as she is when they’re fighting. Wonders how she’d look like with that dress around her hips, with his dick down her throat. She never backs down for him, fucking ever, so he knows she’d make him fucking work for it too - make him work to keep her pinned, keep her spread, just like when they fought now.  _ It’s more sparring because he doesn’t get anything out of it except pure enjoyment but shit, she takes it to heart and finds new ways to get past him, finds a way to use her weaknesses as strengths, because the stubborn woman never backs down, never just admits defeat.  _

It’s electric, the way he grips a little tighter, alternating his grip but it’s a poor imitation and he’s jerked off more times in the past 4 months since he started seeing her differently than his entire life. He feels like a 12 fucking year old.

Especially when he hears a stuttered gasp of, “Roroanoa, what are you doing!” and the slamming of a door.

Caught literally red-handed, with his dick in his hands.

_ Well fuck. _

~~~~~

Tashigi hadn’t expected anything to be different when she stumbled into her apartment. She needed a moment to herself, badly, and it was the perfect excuse to escape that blasted cook… Not like she could concentrate on the naval history Robin was enlightening her to with how worked up she was. 

And she was. Because somehow Roronoa Zoro pressed every one of her buttons. 

And somehow, when she didn’t think it could get worse,  _ why did she have to touch him every time they argued? _ , she walks into her apartment for a moment to get herself together, take a deep breath and remind herself that No, no she can absolutely not bark up that tree. That tree was dangerous, filled to the brim with snide comments, rejection, and the confirmation of what she doesn’t want to even think about. She isn’t stupid. There’s no way she can have any kind of anything with him being a criminal, knows without a doubt that even voicing any type of interest in him remotely would just result in a brutal rejection. They’d found a middle ground  _ finally _ , could do more than scream and yell at each other, but if she was just a little honest with herself - sometimes screaming at him was just another way of letting out steam. The man was attractive, and even more so when he had that damned smirk on his face when they fought, and she couldn’t help but poke and prod at him with her fingertips. The man always got so close to her when they argued, was a solid wall of muscle and Tashigi had an appreciation for all of the skin he liked to show. Always so close and yet so far away…  _ God, I need to get laid. _

Instead of getting a break from  _ him,  _ she walks into her apartment to see the green-haired swordsman with his shorts around his knees, and his hands - what were his hands doing?

Sweet Hell, he was jerking himself off. Her cheeks flush when he lets out a groan and she can make the slight sound of his hand stroking, blinking a few times because surely, surely this wasn’t actually happening- why would he be there, in her apartment, doing  _ that? _

It takes her a minute to say something, taking in the view of him, all hard-muscled thighs and thick dick in his hands, and she’s biting her lip before she remembers herself. She appreciates the view, likes the veins she can make out in his arms as he keeps a tight grip, realizes that his other hand is busy too- she can’t make it out but it’s lower and she bites her lip when she realizes he still hasn’t noticed her. It’s had to be what… a whole hour she’s been standing there?

She feels a little weird just staring, but it’s an unabashed view of the biggest head in Tashigi’s life, can’t find it in herself to be all that mad considering she’s had the chance to take her fill of him in. I shouldn't make her clench but it does, thighs rubbing together as she tries to figure out what you’re supposed to do in this type of citation. 

It’s too warm, and her door’s still open, just a little bit, enough to let her hear the lyrics from the music across the hall. wide open - and she knows she has to close it but she feels stuck, almost like she’s on pause.

He’s got a little bit of sweat on the side of his neck, which makes her wonder how his skin tastes like and when he lets out a grunt she can feel that heat pooling low in her stomach, her skin feels a little tight. She’s been like that since their fight if Tashigi was honest with herself. As mad as he got her, she was just as sexually frustrated. If she were being really honest with herself, it’s been like that since the beginning, and she always wonders if it’s like that for him too. 

“Z-Zoro?”

Her voice cuts through, a little shaky at the end but breaks his attention and he’s grunting when he looks her in the eyes. He doesn’t look apologetic, no shame in his lone eye. 

She’s spluttering when she feels the casual way his eye trails up and down her body. Her blush is almost instant, eye dark as he skims over his feet, her thighs, settling on her hips, her breasts, and that makes her stomach clench. She remembers the slip of fabric she let Nami convince her to wear tonight. They were celebrating, after all, and the redhead was relentless, insisting she looked  _ perfect _ . 

When he just cocks his head and shrugs,  _ actually shrugs like this is no big deal,  _ and admits, “Ya know, you’re letting the heat out, sword nerd.” 

She just blinks, “Seriously?!” She realizes the minute she feels the way her hips bumped into the door now she’s messed up. 

_ She doesn’t understand why it’s like the first time. This isn’t the first time she’s walked in on him touching himself, but he’s only been gone for the party, what, 30 minutes? Last time, he’d spent the entire day in her apartment cleaning it on a bet he’d lost to Nami. She could understand how bored he must have been then to just - do  _ that _ \- but there’s not really an excuse now. _

There’s still Zoro in the living room, dick out, and she closes the door, the sound the lock makes as it latches loud in the room. And the look on his face is like a challenge, and Tashigi’s  _ never _ backed down from a challenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Song lyrics are ["It's Only Me (The Wizard Of Magicland) "- Barenaked Ladies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdOfYLDe7Rk)
> 
> Did you know I like doing prompts?  
> Feel free to comment a prompt, or DM me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ero_Inu_)


End file.
